More Than Skin Deep
by Scientist of Gryffindor
Summary: In which Ianto contemplates how he came to irreversibly fall in love with one Captain Jack Harkness. (Oneshot)


**A/N: Just wanted to write something sweet for this pair because they deserve something good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any characters involved.**

* * *

More Than Skin Deep

If anyone were to ask Ianto Jones to describe his companion Captain Jack, he would casually reply that he thought he was "a handsome and extremely attractive man". Although this wasn't completely true as Ianto's feelings towards Jack were more than skin deep; they were bone deep. At least that's where he felt it most when caught up in Jack's electric gaze. The gaze that even from across the room made Ianto feel like the only other person there and caused an intense feeling to pool in his stomach then spread throughout the rest of his body. In the early days of their relationship he had mistaken this feeling for nervousness as he often had to take a few seconds to compose himself before responding to whatever it was Jack wanted.

Jack, of course, had picked up on his co-workers slight hesitance in answering his questions right away, with Ianto only responding with a nod or short-worded answer. And how could Jack not have noticed the rosy blush that crept up Ianto's beautiful face whenever he chose to accompany his remarks with a wink or small quirk of the lips.

It was a few months into their somewhat informal relationship that Ianto had decided that enough was enough. After months of being teased by Jack and realising that what he was actually feeling in his stomach was in fact fond affection for the Captain, Ianto had to know whether the feelings between him and Jack were mutual before he fell in too deep to recover. Being one of the team's more level-headed members, he came to the conclusion that a plan was needed. A plan for him to try and replicate the other man's behaviour and hope it had the same effects that Jack's actions had on him.

So instead of blushing after being caught sneaking glances at Jack he would return the other man's smirk with one of his own. Which he was pleased to discover made Jack's smile light up even more as they checked up on each other from across the room. When Jack was in a particularly flirtatious mood, Ianto found it amusing to tease Jack further with a gentle brush of fingers when passing him anything. Another favourite was to lean over his shoulder to look at something on the computer screen until Jack was forced to turn around and look at him directly only to see the retreating form of Ianto, shoulders shaking from holding in laughter.

Ianto also made more of an effort to spend time alone with Jack to try and get to know him better, try to learn who the man was behind the display of confidence and charm. Therefore, he took any opportunity to work overtime if it involved an evening of just him and Jack. If Jack was bothered by Ianto's sudden change in behaviour then he didn't let it show easily, though over the past months he had improved in reading Jack's moods and was pretty sure he was just as pleased about their evening arrangements as Ianto was.

Most evenings started off with the two of them attempting to continue working before both becoming distracted in the other's company. It wasn't just the physical company Ianto enjoyed, he also found his interest in Jack's thoughts and feelings growing stronger too as they would sit for hours exchanging snippets of their lives, happy to both listen and talk to each other. The nights often ended with the pair sound asleep on the sofa in Jack's quarters with heads resting on shoulders and hands intertwined. It was the first time that Ianto woke up in the morning to find Jack awake and still curled around him on the sofa instead of leaving like normal, that Ianto realised his feelings were real and they were returned.

Sure he had noticed it a bit before, all the times when Jack would be the one to suggest spending an evening together and more often than not the next day too. Or the way that Jack would always come to speak to him first after a tough day to make sure that he was okay, that he was safe and to say that "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if any harm came to you on my watch". And Ianto would always take Jack's hand and reply he was glad Jack was safe too and for him not to worry because he knows that "you have my back and I have your back, you daft idiot". And Jack would always take Ianto's other hand in his own and plant a tender kiss on his partner's lips. Normally before doing something to lighten the moment like digging his hand into Ianto's ribs where he knew he could get the other man to jump back in surprise, followed by a half-hearted threat from Ianto about setting his pterodactyl on Jack if he didn't watch out.

But despite the joking around Ianto was thankful for Jack's concern and hoped that his own was mirrored on his face for Jack to see just how much he truly cared for him. It was in these moments of silent communication and quiet contemplation together that made him wonder how he could have ever doubted Jack's loyalty and love because Ianto knew for sure that Jack was the only man he would ever need, the only man that he would ever love in his very bones.


End file.
